A Crystal Clear
by anhexolsasa
Summary: Pantai terlihat berkilau, seperti kristal jernih. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan aroma pantai yang khas. Kejadian yang murni kecelakaan itu seperti takdir yang menemukan mereka. Kris yang pura-pura amnesia untuk mehindari tugasnya dan Zitao yang emosional dalam menjalani pekerjaannya. bad summary (my first ff). GS, Kristao slight Hunhan. R&R. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Crystal Clear**

 **By : Sasa Adelind**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao (GS), Wu Yifan, Lu han (GS), Oh Sehun and support cast**

 **Pair : KrisTao slight HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya. Plot, cerita murni dari hasil pikiran saya.**

 **Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak terlalu baku**

 **aku sangat benci yang namanya plagiatisme, mohon hindari dan jangan melakukannya ya^^**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

.

.

.

 ** _Jeju island_**

Seorang perempuan berbadan proposional sedang mengoleskan wajah tirusnya dengan berbagai produk _make-up_ di depan meja hias. Lipstik merah maroon dioleskan ke bibirnya yang tipis sambil tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Sudah jam 9. Harusnya Luhan-jie sudah datang." Gadis itu bergumam.

Dia berjalan cepat sambil mengambil coat dan sebuah tas imitasi _Gucci_ dan tidak lupa untuk menghabiskan susu di gelasnya. Namun dari beberapa hal yang harusnya dia bawa, dia terlupa untuk mengambil sebuah nametag bernama _Huang Zitao_ dalam tulisan hangeul.

Dengan berjalan kaki, dia menuju ke tempat dia bekerja. Sangat mudah untuk mencari tujuannya, tinggal mengikuti bibir pantai dan berjalan sedikit cepat dia akan sampai dalam waktu 10 menit.

"dingin.." dia mempererat lagi tali pinggang pada coat-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pinggir pantai. Hampir setiap hari dia berjalan di bibir pantai ini, dia tidak pernah melewatkan satu cekrek sama sekali. Kadang dia memotret anak anak yang bermain, sekedar matahari atau selca yang kadang membuatnya lupa waktu.

Sampailah dia di klinik-tempat dai bekerja-. Klinik tersebut tidak memiliki nama, hanya panel yang bertuliskan nama dokter _Kim Sooman_ dengan no. Izin prakteknya.

"kapan panel Luhan-jie akan dipasang? Sudah hampir 6 bulan dia bekerja di klinik ini."

Dia masuk ke klinik yang berpintu kaca buram dan disambut oleh seorang perempuan yang bertolak pinggang dan memegang sebuah kain pel.

"hehe, sorry jiejie aku agak terlambat" perempuan yang di panggil jiejie itu melihat jam tangannya sekilas dan kembali menatap orang di depannya. Tatapan kesal nya semakin jelas saat melihat orang di hadapannya itu cengengesan.

"Zitao-ssi, kau bukan agak terlambat, ini sudah terlambat, 30 menit! Kapan kau disiplin seperti perawat kalau selalu terlambat berangkat kerja?!" Ucap Luhan kemudian dia kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya mengepel lantai.

"maaf ya dokter, aku minta maaf ya~" Zitao melakukan aegyo-nya sambil berusaha mengambil kain pel dari tangan Luhan-sang dokter.

"yak! Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Lebih baik kau ambil lap lain dan bersihkan pintu kaca itu!" Luhan melempar kain pel yang mereka rebutkan dan mulai terlihat sangat kesal.

"maaf ya dok, maaf ya~ aku akan melakukan apa yang dokter suruh kalau dokter mau memaafkan aku" tambah zitao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"yak Zitao-ssi, kau memang keras kepala ya?!"

"Tidak kalau jiejie mau maafkan aku~" zitao masih tetap dalam posisi bergelayutan di lengan Luhan.

"iya yaa, Jie jie maaf kan." Zitao pun tersenyum manis-manis sambil lompat-lompat menggetarkan lengan luhan.

"yey~~!" mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat mu terlambat?" setelah 10 menit, Luhan angkat bicara.

"Jiejie tahukan tempat aku tinggal sekarang tidak nyaman. Kadang aku mendengar gugukan anjing atau melihat kecoa di malam hari. Kadang aku terbangun sendiri dan susah untuk tidur kembali" jawab Zitao

"yakin? Bukan karena duduk lama di depan cermin untuk berdandan?" zitao yang medengar itu terbatuk.

"itu salah satunya sih. Aku mencoba lipstick yang baru kita beli itu jiejie." Zitao cengengesan sambil membersihkan meja resepsionis.

"apa kata orang kalo ada perawat yang dandanannya seperti itu. Nih cepat bersihkan!" luhan memberikan kasa yang baru dia lipat dan dibasahi oleh NaCl.

"iya jiejie" meskipun zitao enggan, tapi apa yang dibilang Luhan ada benarnya. Lipstick maroon itu membuatnya cantik bak model majalah terkenal namun dengan profesi dia sebenarnya tidaklah cocok.

"aku juga mau bilang,belajar lah terbiasa memakai bahasa korea. Dengan begitu kau terbiasa dalam pengucapan. Pasien-pasien yang datang kadang tidak mengerti pola kalimat yang kau ucap. Sekali-kali mengobrolah denganku dalam bahasa korea." ucap luhan panjang tidak lepas dalam kegiatannya membuka berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"nde, unnie~" ucap zitao dibuat-buat. "Tenang, pengalaman kursus bahasa dari 6 bulan yang lalu masih lengket disini" sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa kau memutuskan untuk merantau dan malah memilih bekerja disini. Kenapa tidak memilih kerja di rumah sakit di kota saja?" tanya Luhan dalam bahasa korea sekaligus melatih lawan bicaranya.

"Unnie, kan tahu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kerja di rumah sakit. Kadang ada kasus nepotisme terang-terangan, namun orang-orang disana pada cuek. Mereka yang bekerja disana suka cari muka sama atasannya. Aku tidak suka akan hal itu. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan tuntutan dalam berbagai hal. Lagi pula kalau aku mencari pekerjaan di rumah sakit kota, sama saja dengan pekerjaanku sebelumnya di beijing" kali ini Zitao berucap dengan sungguh-sungguh diikuti gerakan tangannya seperti politikus yang berdebat.

"Ne, ne, ne... Kau memilih menjadi perawat tapi tidak suka dengan tekanan. Apa yang terjadi nanti kalau klinik ini buka praktek gawat darurat? Bisa-bisa kau dulu yang colaps sebelum bisa menangani pasien"

"entahlah, aku juga binggung. Sebenarnya aku memilih untuk menjadi dokter tapi ya, tidak kesampaian."

"Jadi dokter itu tidak mudah, lihat lah aku! Aku mesti ikut ujian ini-itu. Les kesana-kemari. Dan apa yang aku dapat, aku kuliah di negeri ini dan mulai menjalani hidup sendiri. Cicilan uang kuliah aku saja belum lunas sampai sekarang. Butuh waktu setidaknya 7 tahun untuk menjadi dokter sedangkan mu, seenaknya membuang kesempatan untuk bekerja ditempat yang bagus." Luhan mulai bercerita panjang lebar lagi dengan tampang tak kalah serius sambil memaju-majukan dagunya.

"Nde, ne, ne, unnie ku cantik~" mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Walaupun mereka mempunyai berbedaan umur cukup jauh, Zitao-23 tahun- dan Luhan-26 tahun- namun keakraban mereka lebih dari sekedar teman. Bisa dibilang karena sama-sama merantau di negeri orang, mereka seperti bersaudara. Luhan yang manis, dewasa, rapi dan disiplin sedangkan Zitao yang manja, cantik dan keanak anakan, saling melengkapi.

Sambil bekerja-membersihkan klinik- mulut mereka yang pada awalnya memang tipikal wanita cerewet, tidak pernah berhenti berbicara sebelum sang bos-pemilik klinik- datang.

"anneyonghaseyo dokter" koor Zitao dan Luhan saat melihat bosnya- Dokter Kim Sooman- datang ke klinik. Mereka menurunkan punggung 90° dengan hormat kepada sang pemilik klinik.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang. Kalau begitu selamat bekerja. Seperti biasa saya ada di ruangan. Apabila ada masalah langsung datang ke saya." Ucap Dokter setengah baya itu.

"nde dokter" jawab mereka dengan serempak. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, bos mereka yang berlain gender dengan mereka itu hanya akan berbicara seperlunya. Mereka berdua hanya mengetahui umur, tempat tinggal dan riwayat pendidikan serta pekerjaannya saja. Sang Dokter jarang sekali membeberkan cerita pribadinya tentang istri atau pun anaknya. Dalam pikiran mereka, cukup bekerja dengan baik walaupun kadang mereka selalu penasaran apa bila sang dokter mendapat telepon misterius dari anaknya. Bagaimana mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah anaknya sang dokter apabila sang anak selalu menelpon ayahnya melalui nomor telepon klinik yang awalnya pasti diterima oleh Zitao yang merangkap menjadi resepsionis.

Pekerjaan hari itu pun dimulai seperti hari biasanya, orang sakit masuk dan keluar.

.

 ** _Hotel x di pulau jeju_**

Di lain tempat, seorang pria yang mempunyai tinggi di atas rata-rata menandang diri di cermin besar sambil memasang dasi dan jas dongker dengan aksen silver di tepi kerah. Terlihat seperti model profesional atau CEO muda. Dibenarkan nya letak dasi yang dia pakai dan tersenyum puas dengan ketampanannya.

Diatas meja perkakasnya tersebut terdapat segelas teh krisan favoritnya. Geser sedikit dari gelas itu terdapat berbagai produk skin treatment minitube yang berserakan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa laki-laki pun perlu merawat diri, tidak salah mengapa wajah sang pemilik kamar hotel itu bak model, mulus dan mudah di poles.

'haruskah aku menjadi model sampul saja' batinnya sambil terkekeh kecil

 _Tok tok tok_

"hyung, sudah siap?" terdengar dari luar kamar hotel tempat dia menginap. "Kris hyung, cepatlah." Karena tidak dapat jawaban dari penghuni kamar, pria itu pun membuka pintu hotel dan langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba sang penghuni kamar.

"Tunggu sebentar Sehun-ah." Jawabnya kalem saat pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu menemukannya sedang bercermin ria.

"Hyung, tahu kan sebenarnya jam berapa acaranya dimulai. Ayo perlihatkan dirimu dengan sikap tepat waktu ala CEO!" ucap Sehun sedikit kesal. Partner sekaligus abang sepupunya tersebut memang adalah calon CEO sebuah rumah sakit. Di umurnya yang sekarang 26 tahun dia masih dibilang belum berpengalaman untuk meneruskan warisan ayahnya itu.

"Sehun, kau terlalu berlebihan. Jangan buang-buang waktu dengan menceramahiku. Sana, baca saja buku anatomi fisiologi dan hafal setiap kalimatnya. Jadilah mahasiswa kedokteran yang teladan." Kris menanggapi perkataan Sehun sambil membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di kamar. Kris yang melihat sehun semakin kesal hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Yak, hyuung, jangan ingatkan aku kembali sama ritunitas aku yang itu. Aku hanya ingin liburan dan bersantai sekarang. Jangan menasehatiku, cukup mendoakan aku saja agar kuliahku lancar dan lulus tepat waktu." Sehun lelah beragrumentasi dengan hyung-nya. Dia duduk di sofa dan meneguk secangkir teh hangat di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau meminumnya?!" sekarang gantian, Kris yang kesal terhadap Sehun.

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kamar hotel dan menuju ke ballroom tempat acara akan dimulai. Benar saja, mereka memang telah telat 1 jam dari jadwal seharusnya. Saat memasuki ruangan semua mata menuju ke mereka berdua. Kris yang notabennya adalah sang calon CEO dan Sehun sang mahasiswa kedokteran yang berbakat, mereka terlihat bak model catwalk. Tinggi, ketampanan dan aura mereka menarik semua orang, perempuan atau pun itu laki-laki.

Sebenarnya dengan setengah hati Kris melakukan ini, berdiri di tengah-tengah dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai anak seorang CEO rumah sakit besar bahkan dia saja tidak mengambil kuliah kedokteran untuk mencoba menghindari kemauan ayahnya. Tapi yah tetap saja, niat ayah tetap keukeuh dengan keputusannya.

"tak apa kamu sering terlambat, asalkan kamu harus bisa jalani amanat ayah pada waktunya nanti"

Ayah Kris berkata dengan suara rendah bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh tepuk tangan. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat tegas dan berwibawa namun perkataannya lebih banyak diselimuti aura dingin. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kris harus ekstra sabar dalam menghadapi ayahnya. Dia harus mengikuti perintah ayahnya termasuk menikah dengan perempuan yang tidak mencintainya.

Acara pun kembali berjalan sesuai susunan acara.

.

.

Matahari berganti bulan, siang berganti malam. Sekarang Kris, Sehun dan beberapa pengisi acara peresmian rumah sakit cabang itu dilanjutkan dengan acara malam di atas kapal pesiar. Kapal itu termasuk besar, semua fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya.

Kris dan Sehun sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu seumuran mereka, berbincang dengan segelas wine ungu di tangannya. Namun saat mereka tertawa kecil, mata Kris mendapatkan sosok wanita blode dengan dress aksen biru dongker sedang bersama seorang pria asing. Mereka terlihat akrab dan sekarang tangan pria itu melingkar di pinggang wanita blode itu "Jessica..." Kris bergumam, wajahnya berubah sendu. Sehun yang menangkap itu membawa Kris keluar dari kerumunan dan menjauh di dekat balkon yang sepi.

"Hyung, gwencanayo?" Sehun heran dengan perubahan air muka Kris.

Memang tempat yang dipilih Sehun adalah tempat yang sepi, namun bukan cuma Sehun yang berpikiran begitu. Jessica membawa pria itu di balkon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sehun dan Kris. Apa yang terjadi pun sesuai dugaan Kris sebelumnya, Jessica bercumbu dengan pria itu. Kris terpaku dengan mata terbelalak dan berusaha mengontrol air mukanya dan hal itu dapat di lihat oleh Sehun. Dia berbalik dan menemukan hal yang sama. Mereka terdiam.

"dari perjodohan itu dimulai, mungkin hanya aku yang menaruh perasaan padanya. Sekarang sudah jelas. Setiap keputusan ayah selalu berhasil membuatku kewalahan." Kata Kris. Sehun yang mendengar nada bicara Kris yang sendu itu hanya terdiam sampai saat Kris menjauh berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan pemandangan menyakitkannya itu dengan langkah malas. Sehun berpikir tidak perlu menyusul Kris, karena seseorang yang patah hati pasti perlu waktu sendiri.

.

.

Zitao terkantuk-kantuk saat jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Sebenarnya klinik sudah ditutup, namun luhan memintanya untuk menemani sebentar dalam mempelajari sesuatu di ruang prakteknya.

"Luhan-unnie selalu lupa waktu kalau belajar." Karena bosan, Zitao memutar lagu dan memasang earphone dari hpnya. Bukannya mengobati rasa bosannya, lagu-lagu tersebut malah terdengar seperti lagu nina bobo untuk Zitao. Dan tidak menunggu waktu lama, kedua mata Zitao terpejam dan dia tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja resepsionisnya.

"Zitao-ah, aku sudah..." perkataan Luhan berhenti saat melihat Zitao. Tidak berniat mengganggu karena Luhan yakin, tidur adalah hal yang sangat baik bagi kesehatan, dia hanya membiarkan Zitao tertidur. Dia kirim sebuah pesan singkat dan mengatakan bahwa dia pulang duluan karena dia harus memberi makan meow nya di rumah. "lihatlah Zitao berapa liarnya mu tidur, haha.." diam-diam Luhan mengambil wajah longor Zitao dengan mulut sedikit terbuka saat tertidur dan foto itu pasti akan berguna untuk dia suatu saat nanti. Luhan pun pulang dengan mantel di tubuh kecilnya meninggalkan klinik.

.

Kris memilih menghindari keramaian, dia mengirim pesan ke Sehun bahwa dia lelah dan memilih untuk tidur terlebih dulu di kamar. Langkah yang awalnya terdengar tegas tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat pria asing lagi, namun tidak sama dengan pria yang bercumbu dengan Jessica. Dia memakai jas hitam yang terlihat misterius. Kris yang awalnya biasa saja, tiba-tiba merinding melihat sesuatu di tangan pria itu. Dia memindahkan sebuah pistol dari saku celana ke saku jasnya.

Kris yang awalnya ragu dengan apa yang dia lakukan-mengikuti pria tersebut-. Kris memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak saat pria itu menuju ke depan kapal dimana itu adalah tempat terbuka dengan banyak orang. Dia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sehun untuk menyuruh petugas keamanan mencegah hal yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi.

Namun terlambat, pria itu tiba-tiba mengancungkan pistolnya kehadapan para pengunjung. Secepat kilat, Kris yang melihat itu berlari dan menabrakkan diri ke pria misterius dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua. Kris dan pria itu terlibat baku hantam.

Dor

Seketika suasana semakin riuh dan dipenuhi teriakan kaget saat terdengar suara tembakan.

Dor

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Agrh, Kris meringis, lengannya terluka.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Kris menarik pria misterius itu berdiri dan meninjunya dengan satu lengan. Pistol terlepas dari tangan pria itu. Namun dengan telak, pria misterius selalu membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan Kris kepadanya. Saat satu pulukan keras menghantam Kris, dia terhunyung, badannya kehilangan acuan. Tangannya berusaha menarik jas pria itu untuk mengembalikan keseimbangannya namun gagal, mereka malah merosot dari balkon dan terjatuh ke laut.

"Kris hyung!" sehun terlambat, dia dengan petugas keamanan baru datang. Sehun melihat udara-udara mengepul keluar dari air dilihatnya sosok pria muncul. Namun muka Sehun yang pucat bertambah pucat saat dilihatnya yang keluar dari air itu bukan Kris melainkan tersangka kejadian penembakan itu.

"Kris hyung! KRIS HYUNG!?" Sehun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya namun nihil sang pemilik nama tidak memperlihatkan dirinya.

Kris berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk muncul kepermukaan. Dengan satu lengan yang tertembak, tidak memungkinkan untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Parahnya lagi, kepala Kris terkena sepakan brutal dari tersangka penembakan itu berusaha untuk keluar dari air juga. Kris linglung, setelah terlalu lama di bawah air kesadarannya mulai berubah. Kapal pesiar itu seperti bergerak cepat meninggalkannya yang menyerah akan keadaan sekarang ini.

.

.

Zitao tiba-tiba terbangun. Di periksanya display hpnya dan menemukan pesan dari luhan. Saat itu dia menyadari bahwa luhan telah pulang terlebih dulu. Sudah jam 12 malam, lebih baik aku menginap disini saja-batinnya. Tak lama saat memejamkan mata kembali dia bergumam " Lapar~"

Dengan cekatan, Ziato membuka sebuah loker kecil di meja resepsionis dan menemukan sebuah cup ramen " aku tidak menyesal menyembunyikanmu disini." Dia monolog seolah-oleh cup ramen itu bisa bicara. "pahlawan itu selalu bersembunyi dengan baik dan muncul di saat yang tepat"

Sambil bersenandung dia menyeduh, menunggu dan tak lama kemudian dia memakan cup ramen tersebut. Tidak ada acara monolog lagi, sekarang dia sedang fokus menghabiskan ramennya.

"Huaa, kenyangnya" kata zitao setelah selesai memakan ramen dan meminum kuah nya tanpa sisa." Beruntungnya aku, sebanyak apa pun aku makan badan ku tidak berubah" dia mulai monolog lagi. Mungkin pikirnya bermonolog akan menghilangkan kesan seram yang dia dapat saat sendiri di klinik.

Zitao keluar dari klinik berniat untuk membuang cup ramen kosongnya. Entah mengapa, saat di luar klinik dia tertarik untuk melihat pantai malam lebih dekat lagi. Dilihatnya kelap-kelip lampu kapal-kapal yang ada di laut. Ada yang terlihat seperti bintang atau pun hanya sekedar titik bercahaya saja. Kaki yang semakin mendekat ke pantai dan mata yang menyisir pasir pantai yang gelap. Senyum manis pun terpatri di wajahnya. Dia belum pernah melihat pantai saat malam hari seperti ini.

Saat menatap pantai lekat-lekat lagi, tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sesuatu hal. Terlihat seperti ikan besar yang terdampar pikirnya. Namun semakin dia lihat lagi dengan matanya yang jeli...

"Itu bukan ikan. Itu manusia!"

_TBC_ 

Anneyong semua~. Salam kenal, jonen Sasa Adelind imnida-bukan nama asli-. Panggil saja Sa. Alhamdulillah akhirnya aku dapat membuat sebuah ff setelah selama ini hanya menjadi reader. Ini ada lah ff debut aku setelah mengenal K-Pop begitu lama-sepertinya dari 2010-.

Semoga kalian yang sudah baca bersedia untuk Review ya. Cobalah untuk mengoreksi apa aja kekurangan ff ini, dan aku sadar pasti ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kesalahan pada ff ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan ff ini^^

 _ **Thanks You for read, Review and support, see ya next chap!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : In a hush

_**A Crystal Clear**_

 _ **By : Sasa Adelind**_

 _ **Cast : Huang Zitao (GS), Wu Yifan, Lu han (GS), Oh Sehun and support cast**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya. Plot, cerita murni dari hasil pikiran saya.**_

 _ **Happy Reading Guys!**_

Dengan cepat Zitao berlari menuju objek yang dia kira manusia itu.

"Permisi, tuan? Tuan!?"Pertama zitao mencoba membalikkan badan pria itu dan mengoncang tubuhnya pelan namun tidak ada respon. Kemudian didengarkankannya suara napas dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"tidak ada udara yang keluar" selanjutnya dengan cekatan Zitao memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan. Tanganya masih merasakan denyut nadi yang lambat dan lemah. "Pria ini masih selamat" Satu-satu hal yang Zitao pikirkan hanya bagaimana agar saluran napas terbuka dan mengalirkan udara kembali agar denyut nadinya normal. Berpikir melakukan CPR dengan tangan di dada pasien menurutnya kurang tepat, apalagi dia tidak tahu mungkin ada trauma-luka- pada bagian dadanya. Dia pun memutuskan melakukan CPR untuk memperlancar airways –aliran udara-.

Mula-mula Zitao membuka jalan udara untuk masuk, diangkatnya dagu pria itu. Satu tangan untuk membiarkan dagunya terangkat dan satu lagi untuk menahan mulut tetap terbuka. Dengan cepat dan benar dia melakukan CPR dengan bernapas ke pria itu. Dia melakukan 2 tarikan napas. Tarikan napas petama cukup dalam dan lama dan tarikan napas kedua dilakukan dengan intensitas yang sama namun dengan waktu yg lebih cepat. 'tidak ada respon' batin Zitao. Dia pun kembali mendekati mulut pasien nya tersebut untuk mengulangi prosedur CPR.

"ough ough ouk ouk!" mereka terbatuk bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak, Zitao tersedak karena tiba-tiba pria itu merespon-terbatuk- saat Zitao ingin mengulangi CPRnya. Zitao yang selesai dengan batuknya berusaha mendudukan pasiennya. Tunggu, sepertinya kita mengenal pria ini. Ya, dia Kris. Kris hanyut dibawa gelombang pasang menuju teluk tempat Kris ditemukan oleh Zitao saat ini.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa?" Zitao mulai khawatir, tak hanya terlihat berantakan dan kedinginan, lengan Kris mengeluarkan darah. Disini gelap, aku harus membawanya ke klinik-batin Zitao. "Berusahalah untuk berdiri, aku akan membantumu." Zitao meraih tangan Kris yang tidak terluka, dikaitkannya ke lehernya. Dengan perlahan mereka berdiri, Zitao mulai menginstruksikan Kris untuk melangkah. Kris bergumam tidak jelas. Mulutnya kering, lengannya perih dan pernglihatannya buram. Dia samasekali tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia berusaha mengikuti instruksi orang di sampingnya itu.

"kaki kiri, kaki kanan, ya begitu. Hati-hati ada anak tangga." Zitao dengan sabar menuntun Kris menuju klinik. Zitao mulai kewalahan dengan berat dan tinggi pasiennya ini. "Ugh, setidaknya mulai sekarang aku harus berolahraga" kali ini Zitao yang bergumam. Salahkan dirinya yang bertubuh proposional kurang bertenaga itu.

 **.**

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Zitao berhasil membawa Kris masuk ke kliniknya. Zitao menidurkan Kris di kasur pasien dengan hati-hati. Zitao merasa iba dengan pasiennya ini. Bagaimana tidak, dia seorang laki-laki tampan, memakai jas, dengan muka penuh luka dan lengan yang tertembak. Aku harus menolongnya-tekad Zitao.

Pertama, dia mengambil perkakas operasi kecil. Jarum jahit yang melengkung seperti kail pancing, benang jahit, alkohol encer, iodine, NaCl-cairan infus- kasa steril, pinset, klep, dan gunting berbagai jenis. Dia mencuci tangannya dengan prosedur steril, memakai Handscun-sarung tangan- steril. Dinyalakannya semua lampu yang ada di ruangan itu agar tindakan medisnya berjalan lancar. Dengan tangan di depan dada dia bermonolog kembali,

"Ayo, kita selamatkan nyawa pasien, jangan ragu dan jalani semua prosedur dengan benar. Kamu bisa Zitao! Kamu bisa!"

Berawal dengan tarikan napas dalam, Zitao mulai menggunting kemeja lapisan dalam Kris dari bawah ke atas berbelok sampai lengan kanannya yang terdapat luka tembak. Proyektil peluru itu tidak jauh menembus daging, diolesinya sekitar luka itu dengan alkohol encer, dan kemudian iodine untuk luka. Dengan pinset steril yang telah direndam alkohol, dia mencoba mengambil proyektil dengan hati-hati dan tegas dengan maksud dalam satu gerakan saja.

"Hap! Dapat!" teriak kecil Zitao.  
Lanjut setelah menaruh proyektil di bengkok-baskom kecil- Zitao mulai melihat lagi luka yang ditinggalkan proyektil itu. Mungkin tadi terlihat mengeriakan saat basah namun sekarang darahnya telah berhenti-batinnya setelah menganalisa baik-baik. Kemudian tanpa ragu, Zitao mulai mengambil jarum dengan benang jahit di ujung satunya. Saat mulai ingin menjahit tiba-tiba sang pasien meringis. Suara yang keluar hanya sebuat desisan dan sedikit mengeram.

"Maaf, lemari obat terkunci, aku tidak bisa membiusmu. Lebih baik pejamkan mata dan cobalah untuk tertidur" ucap Zitao lembut dengan suara lantang untuk menjawab erangan kesakitan pasiennya. Mata hitam Zitao yang teduh dengan peluh sedikit di pelipisnya dan senyum tulus sekaligus hangat tertangkap di penglihatan Kris. Bagai hipnotis, Kris mengindahkan perkataan orang disampingnya itu. Dia memejamkan mata dan mulai merilekskan diri.

"Tarik napas lewat hidung, kemudian hembuskan melalui mulut. Ulangi, ya, bagus.." Selesai memberi instruksi lagi, Zitao melanjutkan lagi kegiatan operasi kecilnya itu. Sesekali saat mendengar desisan, dia selalu berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit dengan mengatakan instruksi-instruksi kecil dan menenangkan dengan beberapa kalimat healing/?. Luka tersebut hanya perlu 2 jahitan. Selesai membuat simpul dan menggunting sisa benang, dia mulai membersikan lagi luka itu dengan NaCl dan iodine dari sisa darah.

"Aku lumayan rapi dalam menjahit." Zitao tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya. Setelah menutup luka dengan kasa steril kemudian menutupinya dengan plester putih elastis, dia baru dapat bernapas lega. Dia duduk dengan lelah, menyandarkan sepenuhnya punggungnya di kursi, dan melempar pandangan tepat di langit-langit klinik.

"Hebat, Zitao! wooh!" di lapnya keringat di dahinya diikuti hembusan kasar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang lama-lama silau memandang langit-langit beralih memandang pasiennya tersebut. Dengan lembut, sekarang Zitao mulai mengompres luka lebam yang ada di sudut bibir, pelipis bahkan tulang pipi. Dibersihkannya pula rambut pasiennya tersebut dari helai-helai rumput laut. Mata Zitao yang awalnya biasa mulai menatap kagum pria di hadapannya itu. Matanya seolah merekam dan menyimpan semua lekukan alis, mata yang tertutup, hidung, bibir dan tatapannya turun menuju dada dan perut. Seperti disiram air panas, tiba-tiba pipi Zitao bersemu merah. Dirasakannya pipinya yang hangat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Astaga!" Zitao langsung berdiri, menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari kasur walau sebenarnya dia masih dapat melihat dari celah jari-jari. Dia pun mengambil jarak dan digesernya tirai yang menjadi penghalang antara kasur satu dengan yang lainnya. Setelah detak jantungnya tenang-tidak berdebar-debar lagi-, Zitao duduk, melipat tangan di kasur sebelah untuk menopang kepalanya.

Muncul banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, siapa orang ini sebenarnya, mengapa terluka dan bagaimana dia dapat terhanyut di tengah malam seperti tadi. Saking banyaknya berpikir dan bekerja tadi, rasa kantuk kembali menjalar pada Zitao, matanya pun lama-lama terpejam dan pikirannya masuk ke alam mimpi. Zitao memang telah terbiasa tertidur dengan posisi ini, karena kebiasannya saat magang di berbagai klinik ataupun rumah sakit mengharuskannya untuk berlatih agar terjaga 24 jam.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat kejadian yaitu kapal yang seharusnya menepi saat sunrise harus menepi lebih awal karena kejadian tersebut. Sehun sebelumnya telah menghubungi polisi dan aparat yang berwenang untuk menangkap tersangka.

"Kalian lihat! Seseorang yang membuat hidup orang lain hancur akan menerima balasannya! Balasan terhadap dirinya sendiri atau pun orang yang disayanginya! Ingat itu Wu! Ingat itu!" tersangka tersebut tidak berhenti berteriak kata yang memekakan telinga. Ekspresinya yang meluap-luap dan marah seraya menunjuk ke arah Wu yang dimaksud-Ayah Kris-. Ayah kris yang menerima hal itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil meremehkan setelah itu langsung meninggalkan tempat.

"Begitu dingin kah hati paman?" batin Sehun saat melihat semua scene di depannya. "Dia bahkan tidak terlihat khawatir kalau Kris hyung menghilang" lanjut batinnya. Sehun sadar, pamannya memang bersifat seperti itu. Dia lebih tertarik untuk duduk dan memerintah.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus mencari hyung." Sehun bergumam dan langsung mengotak-atik handphonenya. Mencari sebanyak-banyaknya bantuan dan suruhan untuk mencari Kris.

.

.

Kris terbangun dari tidurnya. Jam tangan yang masih bertengger di pergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya menunjukan jam 6 pagi.

"agrh, issh.." Kris merasa nyeri pada lengannya. Luka yang ditutupi plester putih itu memberi rasa perih yang lumayan, namun penglihatan dan kesadarannya kembali membaik. Dengan hati-hati dia berusaha untuk duduk. Pelan-pelan tangannya menjangkau tirai dan menyingkap tirai tersebut. Dia melihat punggung sempit gadis yang menolongnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Sepertinya dia sedang tidur-batin Kris. " Terima kasih" ucap Kris jelas kepada gadis yang tertidur itu.

Kris merasa risih dengan kemejanya yang compang camping-digunting Zitao- . Dia mencoba untuk mencari baju lain untuk menggantikan kemejanya. Kris melihat ada lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat baju pasien. Diapun berusaha berdiri, menopang dirinya di tepi kasur dan berjalan berlahan. Sampai di lemari yang dimaksud, Kris menanggalkan jas, dan kemeja nya hati-hati. Setelah itu dia berusaha untuk memasang baju pasien berwarna biru muda ke tubuhnya. Saat berusaha untuk menjangkau lengan baju, Kris tiba-tiba merasakan perih di lengannya kemudian terhuyung dan menyenggol alat kesehatan berupa baskon stainless di sekitarnya menyebabkan suara cukup keras.

Seperti seorang militeran, Zitao yang terusik karena suara itu langsung berdiri tegap.

"YE SUNBAE!" Zitao berteriak sambil menyerjap matanya lucu. Bukan sunbae yang dia lihat, di depannya hanya ada Kris dengan telanjang dada sambil menahan tawa karena melihat tingkahlaku aneh gadis tersebut. Zitao menyatukan alisnya, menyucek matanya dan mulai terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka, dia ingin berteriak. Dalam sepersekian detik, akal sehat Zitao telah kembali. Dia mengurung niat nya berteriak dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain setelah sadar bahwa pria di depannya itu adalah pasiennya, bukan orang mesum seperti pemikiran Zitao sebelumnya.

"Ah, kau... " Ucap zitao lucu sambil memandang ke arah lain. "Bagaimana lukanya, terasa perih?"

"agrh issh" bukannya menjawab Kris malah kembali berusaha memasang baju, namun tiba-tiba dia meringis sakit. Zitao yang sadar dengan kondisi Kris, berlari kecil untuk bergegas membantu Kris. Dengan sabar dan telaten Zitao memasang baju tersebut karena tahu bahwa tangan lengan kanan Kris masih kaku untuk di gerakkan. Entah keberapa kali nya, Kris kembali berdesis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kau duduk saja." Zitao mengarahkan bahu tegap Kris untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. Lagi-lagi, Kris hanya patuh tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Zitao. Dan lagi-lagi, Zitao merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar saat mengkaitkan kancing baju pasien yang di kenakan Kris. Zitao terlihat mengontrol air wajahnya agar tidak terlihat gugup.

Setelah selesai mengkaitkan seluruh kancing, kemudian gadis itu memasang armsling untuk meminimalkan gerakan tangan Kris agar mempercepat penyembuhan. Kris diam duduk di kasur dan Zitao membersihkan peralatan kesehatan yang dipakainya semalam. Mereka hanya diam, tanpa suara, sibuk akan pikiran masing bahkan setelah Zitao selesai membersihkan peralatannya. Zitao tidak bisa beralih pandangan dari Kris. Dia mendekat dan duduk di kasur sebelah Kris. Ditatapnya mata Kris lama. Setelah sunyi cukup menyita waktu, akhirnya Zitao membuka suara...

-Namamu, siapa?-

"kamu tidak lapar?" sebenarnya bukan kalimat ini yang ingin Zitao tanyakan hanyan saja lidahnya kaku melihat Kris. Dia sangat ingin membantunya.

"Di klinik tidak ada dapur. Hari ini hari minggu, klinik tutup. Sebaiknya kita ke rumahku saja. Akan aku masakan bubur untukmu nanti" .

.

Sekarang zitao mulai kesal. Yang benar saja, Kris tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun semenjak mereka bertemu. Zitao mulai berfikir kalau dia bisu atau tidak mengerti apa yang Zitao ucapkan. Selama perjalan ke rumah Zitao, Kris berada di belakang mengikuti Zitao. Sekarang Zitao yang terlihat lebih kasual, dia telah melepas atribut perawat. Zitao memakai sweater tipis yang melapisi kemeja dan celana jeans panjang.

"Dari pada aku semakin kesal lebih baik aku ambil gambar saja!" ucap Zitao kecil. Di keluarkannya Handphone dan mengarahkan kamera ke arah pantai. 'cekrek' cekrek' entah berapa kali Zitao mengambil gambar sambil sesekali berputar mencari objek lain.

"aah, aku tidak memakai make-up" bersamaan dengan pernyataan itu dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berselca. Setelah puas, sambil berjalan kecil dia melihat hasil jepretan di hpnya. Dari beberapa foto itu ada salah satu foto dimana menunjukan Kris sedang melingkarkan erat coat Zitao yang menutupi baju pasiennya. Zitao memukul jidatnya sendiri, "Dia pasti kedinginan, kenapa aku malah sibuk foto-foto."

Zitaopun menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya dan berteriak,"Kamu kedinginan ya?! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!" Zitao pun mempercepat langkahnya. Kris yang mendengar itu hanya mengikuti Zitao malas.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Zitao, yah, sebenarnya itu rumah yang tidak besar tidak kecil seperti sebuah kontrakan. Satu kamar, satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar tv yang tidak begitu luas.

"Kamu tunggu di sini ya, aku akan merebus air panas dulu untuk mandi. Kamu pasti kedinginan kan?" Sekali lagi Kris hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Zitao ucapkan.

"apa orang ini benar-benar bisu?" tanyanya dalam hati dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke halaman belakang. Dia merebus air untuk Kris mandi. Selagi menunggu, zitao melaju menuju kamarnya. Dia menggambil sebuah tas hitam dan memberikannya ke Kris yang sedang duduk menikmati teh panas.

"Air panasnya sudah aku taruh di kamar mandi. Ini perlengkapan adik laki-laki aku yang tertinggal disini." Sambil memberikan tas itu kepada Kris. Dan lagi-lagi Kris hanya menuruti dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.  
"Yak! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa bicara!?" teriak-batin- Zitao. Zitao mengelus-ngelus dadanya sabar dan kembali kebelakang untuk membuat sebuah sarapan sehat untuk mereka berdua.

.

"Jjang!" Zitao meletakkan mangkuk kedua mangkok berisi bubur dengan udang dan sayuran. Dan Zitao duduk di hadapan Kris yang telah selesai mandi. Dia mengenakan kaos hitam turtle lengan panjang dengan celana pendek santai.

"Silahkan dimakan untuk memulihkan kondisimu kembali. Kamu tidak alergi seafood kan?"

Seperti biasa Kris tidak berbicara, dia hanya meraih sendok dan langsung menyantap makanan itu lahap. Kris benar-benar lapar, hal-hal yang dia lalui kemaren sangat menguras batin dan tenaganya. Andai saja dia bisa menghindar semua hal-hal yang tidak dia ingini tersebut. Semua perintah ayah, semuanya membuat Kris muak. Beliau benar-benar tidak mau mendengar pendapat Kris sama sekali. Rasanya dia ingin pergi dan lari ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada satu pun yang mengenalnya.

"Apa buburnya tidak enak?" kata Zitao memecah lamunan Kris. Kris mulai memasukan sendok ke mulutnya lagi setelah beberapa saat melamun karena pirikirannya sendiri.

Zitao selalu merasa aneh dengan pria di depannya. Mengapa dia selalu mengabaikan pertanyaan yang selalu dilayangkan Zitao kepada? Padahal dia tidak tuli, Zitao yakin itu karena dia selalu bisa mengikuti arahan darinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Zitao memperhatikan pria itu lekat-lekat. Zitao meletakkan sendoknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Kris yang masih menyantap bubur.

"Namaku Huang Zitao. Namamu, tuan?" "Namaku Kris." Sesuatu hal tiba-tiba datang ke pikiran Kris dan...

"Tuan kenapa?!"

_TBC_

Fiuh~ membuat ff tidak semudah yang dipikirkan. Bagaimana ide cerita dibuat paragraf dan merangkai kata supaya enak dibaca itu sulit. Terima kasih ya sebelumnya yang sudah review, fav ama follow. Aaaaa... rasanya seneng buanget bisa punya pembaca juga #pelukpeluktaozi. Aku akan mengimprov diri dan belajar lebih banyak lagi sambil membuat ff dan saran yg membangun sangat dibutuhkan:))

 **Thanks You for read, Review and support, see ya next chap! Terima Kasih Banyak! #membungkuk90°**


	3. Chapter 3: A whole new world

**A Crystal Clear**

 **By : Sasa Adelind**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao (GS), Wu Yifan, Lu han (GS), Oh Sehun and support cast**

 **Pair : KrisTao slight HunHan**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya. Plot, cerita murni dari hasil pikiran saya.**

 **Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak terlalu baku**

 **aku sangat benci yang namanya plagiatisme, mohon hindari dan jangan melakukannya ya^^**

 **Happy Reading Guys!**

Zitao melongo sebentar, suara yang baru dikeluarkan oleh Kris terasa bergema di kepalanya. Suara baritone khas Kris seperti sihir yang membekukan ekspresi Zitao saat ini. Kris tidak membalas uluran tangan Zitao yang terdiam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Setelah sadar dari sihir tersebut karena sekali lagi Kris tidak memperdulikan Zitao yang tengah menatapnya, muncul pertanyaan yang selama ini berkelana dipikirannya.

"Bisakah tuan bercerita kepadaku mengapa anda terdampar dan memiliki luka tembak kemarin?" Keadaan hening sejenak sampai tiba-tiba Kris mengeram menahan sakit.

"Tuan kenapa?!"

"Kepalaku pusing" ucap Kris lemah sambil meremas rambutnya kasar.

"kenapa? Apa yang sakit?" Zitao terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Kris di hadapannya.

"Kepala aku sakit," Kris menjawab pertanyaan Zitao kali ini dengan suara lantang sambil mencengkram rambutnya kuat.

"Apa sebelumnya kepalamu terbentur ?" Kali ini zitao coba untuk menyentuh kepala Kris dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik. Bagaimana tidak, Kris yang baru saja mengejutkannya dengan membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya kemudian secara tiba-tiba berteriak sambil menahan sakit.

"jangan sentuh!" "baiklah. Tenanglah, rilekskan pikiranmu dan coba untuk bernafas teratur. Hirup melalui hidung, keluarkan melalui mulut" Zitao duduk di tempat semula dan membuat gesture tangan seperti mengajarkan seseorang untuk teknik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun sampai sakit di kepalamu tersebut hilang."

Kris membentuk suara angin dari mulutnya dengan pelan dan seketika dia berhenti mencengkram rambutnya, meringis dan kembali ke sendok yang sebelumnya diletakkan di samping mangkok buburnya yang mulai dingin, "Baiklah" Kris melanjutkan makannya tadi dengan tenang dan santai.

Zitao yang melihat hal itu hanya melongo-lagi-, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mempautkan alisnya. Sikap Kris yang aneh dan asing di mata Zitao membuatnya semakin penasaran. Pikirannya melayang lagi, mencoba berpikir positif dengan hal-hal itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat kemudian kembali ke mangkuknya juga.

Tidak sadarkah Zitao bahwa Kris sedang tersenyum bangga dengan tindakannya tadi? Tindakan yang merubah semuanya, hal yang tidak seharusnya ada.

.

.

" _yoboseyo_?"

"Tao-ya! Dimana kamu menyembunyikan kunci klinik?! Mengapa tidak ada di bawah beibi-boneka anjing-?!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak ketika yang ditelfon mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"Jie, tidak perlu berteriak. Baiklah, aku meletakkannya di pot."_

"Pot? Pot mana? Disini banyak sekali pot!" Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berteriak dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

 _"Mengapa berteriak lagi, sih? Memangnya ada perlu apa?"_

"Aku sedang buru-buru. Jurnal yang harus aku kembalikan ada di dalam klinik. Hari ini harus sudah kukirim agar tidak jatuh tempo. Aku tidak mau uangku keluar hanya karena denda. Sekarang pot yang mana yang ada kuncinya?!" Luhan memang tidak bisa diam. Sekarang saja dia sudah mulai mengangkat pot-pot di depan klinik tersebut tanpa petunjuk apapun.

 _"Jie lihat pot-pot anggrek putih yang ada bergelantungan itu? Aku meletakan kuncinya disana, pot yang paling kanan."_

"Yaaak!" dan Luhan berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya ditambah wajah kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjangkaunya, Panda gemuk?!" Oke, sekarang dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar kesal, dia memutuskan ponsel sepihak dan beralih dengan melompat-lompat agar meraih pot anggrek tersebut.

Salahkan saja tubuh Luhan yang memang tidak setinggi Tao dan wanita kebanyakan. Tubuh yang mungil tanpa disertai heels cukup sebagai mala petaka baginya saat ini. Dia melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari ide, ada beibi, payung dan pot tanah liat kosong tergeletak disana. Dia memilih pot tanah liat untuk pijakan, setega apa dirinya kalau-kalau memilih untuk menginjak beibi. Diambilnya pot tersebut dan meletakkannya terbalik agar dapat menjadi tempat berpijak. Satu kaki, dua kaki, masih mencoba menjangkau pot anggrek. Kaki-kaki Luhan berusaha untuk melompat lebih tinggi, tangannya diangkatnya sejauh yang dia bisa. Sejauh ini dia berhasil menyentuh pot tersebut namun kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan karena pot tanah liat itu retak dan tidak mampu menahan badan Luhan. Dia terhuyung, tangan kanannya yang sempat menjangkau pot menjadi pertahanan satu-satunya agar dia tidak terjatuh. Tapi, dua detik kemudian pot gantung itu lepas dari tempatnya membuat Luhan benar-benar kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan kekar mencegah tubuh mungil Luhan yang terjatuh, tak hanya itu, tangan itu juga membuat Luhan terhindar dari pot anggrek yang akan melukai Luhan. Tak tampak siapa pemilik tangan itu, kejadian yang begitu cepat membuat Luhan pun refleks memeluk tubuh tegap yang terlihat memakai kemeja formal dengan lengan tangan digulung sampai siku. Tik tok tik, seperti slowmotion pada adegan romantis di drama, Luhan mendongak, di lihatnya wajah putih pucat dengan mata hitam menatap mata rusanya. Bertemu tatap dan kemudian melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"Terima kasih" luhan bersuara

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa?" Dengan mantap Luhan mengangguk. Di perhatikannya lagi sosok tinggi tampan di depannya.

"Bukan penduduk sini?"

"Iya, bukan. Anda benar."Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat Luhan dengan mata berbeda terlihat kikuk. " Saya hanya ingin mencari informasi."

"Informasi?"

"sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan. Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lu han. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ucapnya sambil membungkuk, tidak membalas uluran tangan Sehun.

Sehun yang mendapati tangannya kosong, beralih menggaruk rambut tidak gatal. "Ah, begini, apa ada disekitar sini korban hanyut? Atau semacam kabar bahwa ada laki-laki dewasa terdampar di pantai sekitar sini malam atau pagi tadi? Apakah laki-laki itu masih hidup atau tidak?"

"Saya baru datang kesini sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, serta rumah saya agak jauh dari pantai. Soal itu saya tidak tahu apa sudah ditemukan oleh warga atau apa. Namun apabila orang yang anda maksud tersebut masih hidup atau membutuhkan pertolongan medis, maka pasti dia akan kesini dan menghubungi Dokter untuk membantu."

"Ini Klinik?"

"Yap. Lihatlah plang nama kecil itu." Luhan menunjuk sebuah plang kecil yang bertuliskan nama dan izin praktek dokter tersebut.

"Kim Sooman. Kim Sooman?!" nada bicara untuk pengulangan kedua Sehun berbeda. Raut mukanya terasa membeku sebentar, bibirnya bergetar halus saat menyebut nama itu. "Appa" lirih Sehun.

"Ne? Apa yang anda bilang?" Luhan tidak mendengar dengan jelas lirihan Sehun.

"Ah, tidak ada." Tatapan Sehun yang awalnya hanya terpaku pada plang nama, kembali mencoba tersenyum kearah gadis bertubuh mungil di depanya. Ya, Sehun adalah anak dari Kim Sooman. Mereka tidak bermarga sama karena ayah dan ibunya telah bercerai. Ibu sehun memilih untuk menitipkan Sehun ke saudaranya yaitu Ayahnya Kris dan Ayah Sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pamannya Sehun tersebut. Sepertinya dari awal, ayahnya Kris memang mempunyai perilaku yang cukup disegani atau bisa dibilang buruk.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Maaf mengganggu. Saya pamit." Sehun pun tersenyum, membungkuk sekaligus berusaha berlalu. Namun saat tidak mendengar Luhan menjawab dan malah melihat Luhan mengais-ngais tanah dan pot anggrek yang berantakan di lantai. "sebelumnya, apakah perlu saya bantu?"

"Tidak perlu." Mulutnya berucap, namun keadaannya tidak terlihat seperti itu. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun melirik sesuatu yang diinjaknya. Ya, itu adalah kunci klinik yang dicari Luhan.

"Mencari ini?" Sehun menunjukkan kunci yang di dapatnya.

"Kau menemukannya!" Luhan langsung mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Sehun. "maksud saya, saya berterima kasih." Sekarang giliran Luhan membungkuk.

"Bisakah aku ikut melihat-lihat kliniknya?"

"oh tentu saja." Luhan membuka klinik dan mereka masuk.

Pertama, Luhan langsung masuk ke ruangannya, mencari buku yang dia maksud sebelumnya. Ada yang janggal, klinik tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan adalah perempuan yang teliti, dia bahkan sadar bengkok, pinset dan beberapa alat berpindah dari tempatnya. Lantai klinik yang biasanya tidak sekotor inipun menjadi bahan pemikiran Luhan.

Lain Luhan, lain juga Sehun. Dia pergi kesetiap sudut klinik tersebut. Dia masuk ke ruangan Luhan, kemudian ke ruangan Appanya dan ke setiap bilik dan ruangan. Kadang terlihat senyum di wajahnya, kadang juga semburat sedih. Klinik yang selama ini dia tanya-tanya dimana, akhirnya dia temukan, walau tujuan utamanya sebenarnya mencari dimana anak dari pamannya tapi malah menemukan klinik milik Appanya. Saat berada di ruangan yang berisi banyak kasur pasien dia memperhatikan seperti sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sekilas terlihat seperti tali hitam, rupanya itu adalah dasi dan dia memungutnya.

"Sehun-ssi?" panggil luhan yang membuat Sehun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan dasi dalam kantong celananya.

"Ya?"

"Urusan aku di klinik ini telah selesai. Aku akan menutup klinik."

"Ba.. baiklah" Sehun mengikuti Luhan keluar klinik. Sampai di depan klinik Luhan mengunci pintu dan menyimpan kuncinya di tasnya.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku menemukan kunci klinik."

"Kalau begitu bisa kah aku juga minta tolong.?" Luhan menyeritkan alis. Sehun mengambil note post-it yang dilihatnya di meja resepsionis tadi dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Kertas itu berisi nomor hape dan sebuah inisial SH. "Bisakah kamu menghubungiku? Untuk memberi tahu kalau-kalau ada petunjuk tentang orang yang aku cari, atau... saat mu merasa bosan di Klinik."

Luhan hanya memandang kertas itu lama dan kemudian beralih ke suara orang yang memberinya. Sehun dengan senyum manisnya melenggang pergi sambil membentuk isyarat 'bye bye' dengan tangannya di udara. Entah seperti melihat komedian, Luhan tertawa kecil sambil bergumam "Sehun." Kemudian diikuti dengan senyum kecil yang tak kalah manis.

.

.

"Kenapa Luhan Jie memutus telponnya tiba-tiba? Padahal ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Zitao memutuskan untuk kembali focus ke televisi dihadapannya sambil sesekali memandang punggung tegap seorang laki-laki yang mengaku namanya Kris sedang duduk memandang halaman belakang. Zitao ingin mencari cara bagaimana Kris bisa terbuka agar dapat menceritakan apa yang terjadi, namun dia selalu berpikir dua kali apabila ingin berbicara kepada Kris dan berakhir dengan menahan rasa penasaran yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Kalau aku boleh menerka-nerka, apakah dia tidak bisa mengingat selain namanya? Apakah aku salah kalau menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya?" Zitao berpikir sejenak "Oh!" dia seperti mengingat sesuatu. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda persegi lain, sepertinya itu adalah hape Kris. Saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi ke Kris dan mulai mengorek berbagai hal yang ada padanya.

"em" di mulai dengan ehem-an Zitao memulai pembicaraan. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Kris bergeser, memberi ruang lebih agar Zitao bisa duduk. "aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu. Mungkin untuk mengetahui dari mana asalmu, dan bagaimana kamu bisa sampai terdampar semalam." Zitao menarik napas panjang. "Apa tidak apa kalau aku bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu?"

"Hem, silahkan" seperti biasa, Kris menjawab dengan ekspresi datar namun tidak sekaku sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Nama mu Kris? Apa kamu mempunyai nama keluarga?"

"Nama depan aku, Wu."

"Oh, Wu? Apa kamu berasal dari China?"

"Ayah ku keturunan China, namun aku lama tinggal di Seoul."

Got ya! "Oh, kamu berasal dari Seoul. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga berasal dari China. Nama depan aku Huang. Tinggal disini baru sekitar 6 bulan." Kalimat yang awalnya berbahasa Korea mulai Zitao ubah ke bahasa kampung halaman mereka berdua. "Apa kamu tidak keberatan menceritakan hal mengapa kamu bisa terdampar?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Kalau begitu, alamat. Apa kamu mengingat alamat rumahmu di Seoul?" Sejenak pertanyaan Zitao membuat Kris berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya bercerita tanpa harus membuka jati dirinya. Jujur, sebenarnya Kris sangat ingin berterimah kasih terhadap gadis di saampingnya kini. Dia selalu ingin mengobrol, memberitahu bahwa bubur buatan Zitao sangat enak, dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah menyelamatkannya. Kadang dia berpikir, bagusnya dikasih kompensasi sebesar apa kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkan jiwanya. namun hal itu disimpannya kembali karena sadar apabila dia berbincang lebih banyak, membuka identitas lengkapnya, memakai kartu kreditnya untuk membelikannya tas Prada atau menggunakan hape untuk menghubungi seseorang agar mengirim perlengkapan mewah ke dalam rumah kecil ini. Semua hal-hal itu dapat beresiko, bagaimana kalau nanti sang ayah melihat riwayat penggunaan kartu kredit atau meretas hapenya.

Tiba-tiba Kris tersentak dari duduk santainya. Mencoba meraba-raba saku celana dan kemudian beralih memandang setiap sudut ruang tv di belangkanya.

"Mencari ini?" Zitao mengacungkan hape Kris.

"Ah, iya" Kris otomatis mengambil hp itu dari tangan Zitao.

"Tunggu dulu." Zitao menyingkap tangannya saat Kris ingin mengambil hp tersebut. Kris menyeringit tidak mengerti. "Sebelum aku memberikan hp ini, kita harus membuat kesepakatan terlebih dahulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kamu harus berjanji dulu kepadaku. Dengar kan aku baik-baik" Zitao merubah posisi duduknya sekarang menghadap ke arah Kris dan mengarahkan Kris untuk menghadapnya juga. "Karena kamu tinggal disini dan kamu tidak ingat tentang hal-hal tertentu, aku ingin kita menjadi teman."

Kris tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wajah Zitao yang kelewat serius dalam pembicaraan ini. Zitao berucap seperti seorang ibu memberi perintah kepada anak 2 tahun. Tatapan mata yang intens dan raut muka yang mendukung itu semua.

"Seorang teman akan saling membantu, menolong, tidak memaksakan kehendak, perhatian serta selalu berusaha untuk terbuka satu sama lain. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" Kris hanya mengulangi pertanyaan Zitao dan coba untuk mencerna kalimat sebelumnya.

"Kita berteman?" Zitao mengancungkan kelingkingnya. Kemudian sesaat menggantinya dengan gesture tangan bersalaman biasa 'Sepertinya aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan'

"Oke, berteman." Tak disangka, Kris membalas jabatan tangan Zitao untuk pertama kalinya. Kris tersenyum kemudian menutup tangan Zitao dan meninggalkan jari kelingking. "Kita berteman" Kris mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Zitao.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kaget atas perubahan sifat Kris yang terlampau drastis ini. Awalnya Zitao dengan ekspersi terkejut –mata dan mulut terbuka- dengan cepat mengontrol air mukanya saat jari kelingking mereka berkaitan. Zitao pun ikut tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Selanjutnya, setelah melepaskan kaitan kelingking tinggalah sunyi yang mengantar pikiran mereka pergi entah kemana-mana. Duduk ke posisi semula dan mulai dengan aktifitas sendiri-sendiri, Kris yang memutar-mutar hpnya dan Zitao yang menekan-nekan tombol remot yang ada digenggamannya.

"Kris."

"Ya? Zitao-ssi?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kitakan sudah berteman."

"Jadi maunya dipanggil apa?"

"Tao, cukup panggil aku Tao, ya, Kris?"

"Baiklah"

Mereka sama-sama mengulum senyum manis penuh arti, tanpa disadari satu sama lain, bahkan diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

Kini setiap hari, rumah kecil itu lebih berwarna dari biasanya. Itu yang dirasakan mereka. Rupanya waktu seminggu telah mampu membuat mereka akrab. Mereka sudah saling mengenal walaupun hanya kulit-kulitnya saja. Hal disamping makan dan tidur, mereka juga biasa bercerita sampai mereka puas, tertawa keras dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenali tetangga serta berbagi pengalaman lucu atau sekedar basa-basi. Walau kadang suasana canggung timbul karena salah bicara atau yang lain, mereka langsung melupakannya dan menganggap itu tidak ada apa-apanya.

Tibalah saat malam, ketika acara favorit mereka di tv ditayangkan, mereka duduk dengan posisi enak masing-masing sambil memakan buah-buahan yang telah di kupas sebelumnya.

"Lihat! Betapa konyolnya Lee Kwangsoo itu! Dia tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu." Selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa dari masing mulut mereka.

"kau hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya'kan? Apa kau mengerti apa yang mereka katakan?"kata Kris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar dengan garpunya.

"Tentu aku bisa! Aku tidak sebentar dalam belajar bahasa korea. Aku sudah paham. Percayalah padaku." Jawab Zitao mantap.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Sambil mangut-mangut.

"Gary dan Jihyo itu memang pernah pacaran kan? Itu benar atau tidak?"

"Iya, mungkin saja."

"Walaupun itu hanya di depan layar atau apalah, perasaan itu tidak bisa segampang itu berubah. Dari yang biasa-biasa aja sampai istimewa, dan dari istimewa kembali ke biasa-biasa pasti memerlukan waktu yang lama. Mereka bisa berbohong ke penonton, tapi kediri mereka masing-masing tidak"

Kris hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Zitao. Tiba-tiba dia teringat Jessica, bagaimana mereka berkenalan, saling berkomunikasi. Mungkin waktu yang dibutuhkan Kris untuk 'istimewa ' itu terlalu singkat dan waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk 'biasa-biasa saja' belum diketahui. Zitao yang melihat Kris melamun, memecah suasana "Pernah mengalami hal semacam itu?"

"tidak"

"Sedang memikirkan seseorang?"

"hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Wah! Aku tidak percaya kau jadi seterbuka ini. Baiklah, aku rasa itu bukan hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" Zitao menambahkan gesture kutip dengan tangannya pada kata 'hanya'.

"kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Kris mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Zitao. "Mengapa itu bukan hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?" dia mengikuti gerakan tangan lawan bicaranya.

Zitao tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan. " dengan orang sepertimu, pasti perempuan itu mendekati sempurna. Semua yang indah-indah pasti ada pada dia." Melihat ekspresi Kris sebentar, dia melanjutkan. "Namun kadang saat kenyataan tak seindah harapan, kau hanya dapat melihatnya dari jauh. Tipe-tipe sepertimu lebih senang terlihat baik-baik saja, kan? Dalam waktu sama, pura-pura tidak peduli padahal perhatian. Pura-pura tidak melihat, rupanya memperhatikan. Pura-pura tidak padahal cinta. Salahnya sekarang, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Dengan suara pelan Kris menggapi, "Mengatakan apa?"

"Cinta! Yang benar saja, walaupun aku tak tau latarbelakangmu yang kau lupa atau memang tak mau kau ceritakan, tapi dengan ketampananmu aku yakin perempuan akan jatuh cinta dalam sekejap!" diikuti dengan jentikan jari, Zitao berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Kau mengakui ketampananku rupanya." Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memberi pose cool-menarik poninya ke atas- dan kembali memandang ke tv.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa bila kau memang tidak mau mendapatkanya." Zitao dengan terpaksa ikut memandang tv lagi, tapi dengan jahilnya Zitao sengaja meninju kecil bekas luka yang ada di lengan Kris.

"Argh, aish! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kris meringis kaget dicampur rasa kesal yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu!" Gadis bermata panda itu langsung menuju kamar dengan muka polos tidak bersalah dan memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

Kris melihat Zitao menghilang dari balik pintu dan kembali menonton tv, namun Kris tahu ada yang berbeda pada dirinya belakangan ini. Dia lebih sering mengulum senyum diam-diam dan sering memperhatikan gadis yang serumahnya dengannya itu. Sedangkan Zitao sendiri setelah mengunci pintu, langsung merebahkan badannya di kasur, menatap langit sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan jantungku belakangan ini." Kalimat itu disertai dengan senyum kecil. "Kau aneh Zitao!" akhirnya dia menenggelamkan kepalanya sendiri dengan bantal.

.

.

"Aku ingin ikut ke klinik."

"Apa kau yakin? Tidak di rumah saja?" kata Zitao sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Bosan." Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kris melenggang menuju depan rumah dan berjalan santai menuju rute tempat Zitao bekerja.

"Yak! Kris!" Zitao masih berusaha memasang sepatunya. Setelah terpasang sempurna barulah dia berlari mengejar Kris yang meninggalkannya dibelakang."Huft!" Zitao terengah-engah, dia berhasil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah besar Kris. "Jangan meninggalkanku seperti tadi."

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Aroma pantai yang sangat nyaman dipenciuman Zitao namun sangat asing pada Kris. Suara deru ombak berhasil membuat kedua insan itu hening dalam perjalanan menuju klinik. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Zitao mencoba untuk mengeluarkan hpnya untuk ritualnya seperti biasa, tapi dia ragu karena ada Kris disampingnya. Kris yang menyadari hal itu mencoba acuh tak acuh, namun ekspresi kikuk dan ragunya Tao membuat Kris gemas.

"Keluarkan saja hp itu. Berfotolah sesukamu."

"Benarkah? Boleh?"

"tentu saja. Tidak ada salahnya kamu berfoto-foto."

Zitao otomatis menarik senyumnya dan langsung mengeluarkan hpnya. Jepret, terdengar beberapa kali bunyi jepretan yang dihasilkan dari suara hp Tao. Kris membiarkannya saja sampai akhirnya dia tidak melihat Zitao ada di sampingnya. Kris bingung, dia mencari-cari Tao sampai terlihat di ujung matanya kalau Zitao sedang berlari kearang pasir pantai.

"Ayolah Kris! Beri pose terbaikmu!" Zitao berteriak sambil memotret Kris yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan satu tangan di dalam saku Kris berjalan lambat. Melihat Zitao yang mengambil gambarnya serta tertawa renyah ketika ombak datang membasahi sepatu Zitao.

"Lepas sepatumu!"

Akhirnya sepatu mereka berdua ditaruh di tempat kering, menyisingkan bawah celana mereka dan akhirnya mereka bermain ombak berdua. Berpegang tangan dan saling menangkap apabila terasa pasir dipijakan mereka tersapu ombak. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu berdua sampai tidak sadar ada yang memperhatikan.

.

.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Sehun-ssi?"

"Luhan-ssi. Baru saja aku ingin menelpon."

"Kau di pulau Jeju?"

"Iya, aku sedang melihatmu berdiri di anak tangga itu."

"Sepertinya kita melihat obyek yang sama. Dia yang kau cari?"

"Iya"

_TBC_

Waaahhhhh. Aku speechless! Ngga tau mau ngomong apa. Yang pasti aku masih butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun. Dan Terima kasih banyak ya buat yang nunggu #akurasa. FF ini pasti banyak kekurangannya. Letme improv my way for writing a fanfict! Love ya and love Taozi Fanfan!

 **Thanks You for read, Review and support, see ya next chap! #bow90°**


	4. Chapter 4: I known it, but

**A Crystal Clear**

 **By : Sasa Adelind**

 **Cast : Huang Zitao (GS), Wu Yifan, Lu han (GS), Oh Sehun and support cast**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya. Plot, cerita murni dari hasil pikiran saya.**

 **Mohon jangan copy paste ya, ayo hargai karya orang lain.**

 **Happy Reading Guys**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, setelah bermain ria di pantai, Kris memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Zitao lagi ke klinik.

"Hari ini aku pulang seperti biasa. Ada yang kau ingin aku belikan saat pulang nanti?" Zitao bertanya sambil merapikan tatanannya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju tempat kerja.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak perlu apa-apa. Asal jangan pulang terlalu larut. Aku mendengar ceritamu tentang wanita muda itu." Kris berkata dengan pandangan tidak lepas ke arah Zitao.

"Ah! Cerita yang itu? Kan sudah ku bilang, mereka itu sama-sama suka. Lagian itu sudah lama sekali, mereka pun sekarang telah menikah dan wanita itu sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Aku sudah ceritakan, kan?" Zitao menanggapi santai, dia bahkan hampir lupa tentang cerita itu dari sekian banyak cerita yang pernah dia ceritakan kepada Kris.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kris seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi mulutnya kembali tertutup.

"dah! Jangan lupa, makan makan siangmu, jangan sampai tidak di habiskan!" teriak Zitao yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari Kris namun masih bertemu mata. Kris pun membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirnya.

Keduanya yang telah menjauh membalikan badan masing-masing. Zitao yang masih tersenyum kecil tersentak saat melihat Luhan diseberang jalan. Dan Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri sendiri di tepi pantai, terkejut saat ada yang menghampirinya, Sehun.

.

"Belakangan ini aku tahu ada yang salah denganmu Zi. Ada hal yang kau sembunyikan, kan?"

" Tidak ada, memang apa yang salah jie?" Tao melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan peralatan spuit-suntik- yang dia pakai untuk tindakan medis sebelumnya.

"Senyum yang kau perlihatkan kepada pasien belakangan ini berbeda, kau tahu? Gigi selalu tampak ditambah lagi dengan bersenandung ria. Sangat berbeda."

"Tidak, bukankah selama ini aku memang seperti itu?" Tao menjawab dengan menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum sombong yang dibuat-buat. "Luhan jie saja yang sekarang berubah. Dasar, kalau perempuan seumuranmu masih sendiri bisa jadi sangat sensitif." tambah Tao plus ekspresi merongnya.

"Yak! Tao ya! Apa yang mu maksud seumuran aku hah?" Luhan hampir saja melempar stetoskop yang ada disaku jas dokternya.

"Lee Minji-ssi!" Zitao dengan tawa kecilnya beralih dari kekesalan Luhan, keluar ruang pemeriksaan dan memanggil nama pasien selanjutnya.

Sejenak, muka luhan yang awalnya menunjukan raut kesal mengendur berubah sendu. Dia menangkap hal-hal yang indah itu dalam perubahan sikap Tao. Dia sangat ingin membantu Tao dalam menghadapi itu, sebagai tempat ceritanya, memberi saran-saran manis dan keanak-anakan, namun Luhan sadar hal tersebut tidak seharusnya ada. Silahkan muncul, tapi jangan dalam kondisi yang seperti ini.

Mata Luhan tertarik dengan kelip-kelipan handphonenya sendiri pertanda pesan masuk. Pesan itu berasal dari Sehun yang belakangan ini masuk ke kehidupannya. Tanpa menunggu, matanya membaca pesan tersebut dan langsung membalas tak kalah cepat. Jarinya sibuk bernari-nari dengan pikiran melayang. Dia menyentuh simbol kirim dan matanya beralih pada Tao yang sedang tersenyum ramah terhadap pasien-pasien yang datang.

"Aku belum memberitahunya, Sehun. Tidak berani. Aku terlalu takut membuat Tao ku ini jatuh. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi nanti? Iya atau tidak? Aku sangat ragu, Sehun." Luhan membaca lagi pesan yang dikirim tadi dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Sesuatu yang tumbuh itu akan tetap tumbuh, sesuatu yang menghambatnya akan terasa menyakitkan.

.

Matahari sudah semakin naik, sedangkan tubuh tegap tinggi itu masih setia memandang pantai dengan tatapan yang sama. Kosong sekaligus penuh pertimbangan. Di bawah pohon kelapa mereka duduk diatas pasir. Ya, Kris tidak sendiri, melainkan bersama Sehun yang notaben nya adalah sepupu yang selama ini sedang mencarinya. Sejak awal bertemu sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, keduanya hanya menatap pantai sambil memegang kaleng _cola_ pemberian Sehun yang sudah kosong. Bahkan Sehun sudah beberapa kali hanya mengotak-atik handphonenya.

"Hyung, dari tadi kita duduk disini, tidak ada yang mau kau ceritakan?" sehun membuka percakapan dengan pelan. Dia tahu dengan jelas laki-laki yang memakai pakaian sederhana ini adalah hyung-nya. "Ini sungguh-sungguh Kris hyung yang aku kenal kan?"

Sejenak Kris berpikir untuk menjawab setelah meneguk _cola_ yang sebenarnya sudah habus. "Iya. Ini Kris hyung-mu, Sehun-ah"

"Benarkan? Ini Kris hyung yang lari dari masalah itu? Tidak kembali walaupun sebenarnya tahu harus kembali kemana?" Nada Sehun berubah dingin.

Kris bungkam. Dia sadar, selama ini dia hanya melarikan diri seperti yang dikatakan sepupunya itu. Hanya saja suara sunyi yang tercipta dihilangkan dengan suara ombak yang berderu kasar.

"Hyung, aku tahu pantai ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, kita tidak pernah melihat hal-hal ini sebelumnya kan? Tapi nanti kalaulah kita tiap hari berada disini, semua akan biasa-biasa saja. Sama seperti permasalahan yang ada pada hyung sekarang. Cobalah untuk terus-terusan berhadapan dengan semua itu. Setelah itu akan datang waktu saat semuanya terasa biasa-biasa saja, ringan."

Sehun mencoba untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya tersebut. Sudah belakangan ini dia mengorbankan libur panjangnya untuk bolak-balik Jeju-do – Seoul hanya untuk mencari kebaradaan hyungnya, entah itu hidup ataupun tidak. Saat tahu apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dia mulai penasaran, Kris hyung-nya baik-baik saja, namun kenapa dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"Handphone mu mati, memang tidak ada listrik disini?"

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Kris akhirnya buka suara.

"Terus? Seperti apa? Apa yang dapat menghalangi hyung sampai-sampai bertahan seminggu lebih disini? Hidup bebas, tidak ada beban, tidak ada diktat Paman, tidak ada patah hati karena Jessica noona? Oh, atau Hyung sekarang lebih enak hidup mengasingkan diri begitu, lari dari tanggungjawab?"

Sehun yang memang sedang kesal tidak berhenti berbicara, dia mengeluarkan semua apa yang berputar di kepalanya namun tidak lain-tidak bukan hanya bungkaman Kris kembali yang dia dapatkan. –Aish Hyung ini!- dia merutuki Kris yang masih setia dengan sikap bungkamnya.

"Tak usah khawatir aku akan kembali setelah aku menyelesaikan suatu urusan dengan seseorang." Jawab Kris pelan sambil menatap jauh ke laut biru.

"Urusan apa? Dengan siapa? Bukan nya urusanmu hanya pada paman?"

"Aku tidak tahu, oleh karena itu aku harus cari tahu."

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa memaksa. Aku akan tinggal di homestay sekitar sini sampai festival Jeju-do digelar sekitar 5 hari lagi. Bagaimana caranya aku menghubungimu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali saat aku ingin. Tidak usah menghubungiku."

Sehun mengelah nafas berat. Hyungnya ini aneh, asing dan keras kepala bersamaan.

"Apa ayah sudah tahu aku disini?" Kris mulai mengantisipasi, takut Sehun membawa orang lain saat ini untuk menjemputnya.

"Jujur, Paman seperti cuek saat mengetahui hyung hilang waktu itu. Tapi sepulang aku mencarimu keesokan paginya, dia bertanya apa aku telah menemukanmu, dan aku jawab belum. Dan sejak itu dia menginstruksikan aku dan bawahannya untuk mencarimu. Aku kedua kalinya ke daerah ini, dan aku pergi sendiri." Jawab Sehun berusaha menenangkan diri dari kekesalannya.

"Oh, begitu. Aku ingat nomor handphonemu, nanti akan aku hubungi." Kris berdiri dan perlahan melenggang pergi. Kris memakai sendal sederhananya dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas traktiran _cola_ nya Sehun dengan megangkat kaleng kosong itu di udara.

"Kalau ingat, kenapa tidak telpon aku dari kemarin-kemarin?! Yaaak! Hyung! Aish!" Sehun berdiri kaget, semakin kesal dengan sikap hyungnya tersebut. Tidak ada satu pun kata syukur terucap saat Sehun berhasil menemukannya, atau kata rindu setelah cukup lama tidak bertemu dengan sepupunya itu. Kris lebih memilih untuk kembali ke rumah sederhana yang dia tempati bersama pemilik rumah yaitu Zitao. Perempuan yang mengambil sadarnya, tanpa dia sadari.

.

Bulan mengintip dari awan tipis di langit malam ini. Angin malam tetap seperti biasa, berhembus halus, tapi dingin. Klinik sudah tutup satu jam yang lalu, Dokter Kim telah pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Kedua gadis itu telah menanggalkan atribut kerjanya dan menjadi gadis sederhana. Rambut Luhan coklat terang lurus sebahu itu diikatnya rapi sebagai mana biasanya dia berkerja, sedangkan Zitao menggerai rambut hitamnya yang menjadi ikal karena membentuk _bun_ hampir seharian.

Luhan terlihat grasak grusuk, tergesa-gesa membenarkan tatanannya dan bawaan dalam tasnya. Sedangkan Zitao yang sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah sehingga berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrikaan. Bila dilihat dengan seksama, keduanya sedang sibuk sendiri sampai tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain.

"Unnie, mengapa perasaan aku tiba-tiba tidak enak ya?" tanya Tao dengan menutup nada gelisah di suaranya.

"Ah, Ne?" Luhan tidak beralih memandang orang yang memanggilnya melainkan menatap handphonenya serius. Jelas dia sedang tidak fokus dalam mendengar pertanyaan luhan tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah " alih Tao kesal dan kembali memikirkan hal itu lagi. Dia berjalan keluar klinik sambil menunggu Luhan yang masih sibuk tak menentu. "Unnie sedang ada janji nge-date dengan seseorang? Awan tebal, sepertinya hujan akan turun! " Tao berteriak dengan maksud Luhan dapat mendengarnya.

"Iya, eh, bukan." Luhan menghampiri Tao menuju luar klinik, menutup klinik dan berusaha menguncinya namun karena buru-buru, anak kunci tersebut tidak kunjung masuk ke lubang kunci.

"Kalau bukan, mana mungkin bisa jadi se _nervous_ ini?" Tao mengambil kunci dari Luhan dan menutup pintu klinik dengan cepat.

"baiklah, iya aku ada janji, tapi bukan _date_." Luhan mengambil kunci dan menyimpannya di dalam tas. "Besok klinik tutup, aku yang menyimpan kuncinya, ya." Luhan berkata cepat dan beralih memandang handphone yang berbunyi. Luhan otomatis berjalan dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Tao bingung, Luhan berjalan kearah berlawanan dari yang bisa mereka lewati.

"Unnie, bukannya parkir _scooter_ mu ke arah sini?!" Tao berteriak sambil menunjuk jalan di belakangnya.

"Maaf, Tao ya. Sepertinya kamu harus berjalan sendiri kali ini. Bye bye!" Luhan berteriak menjawab Tao dengan tangan satunya menutup handphone.

"Aish, Yaak Luhaan Jiee~!" teriak Tao namun Luhan malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tao mulai melihat sekitar dengan tatapan takut. Angin menerbangkan rambut panjang Tao yang berjalan pulang sendiri dengan berlahan.

"tidak apa-apa, tidak ada hal yang perlu ditakutkan." Tao memulai perjalanan pulang dengan bermonolog. Perjalanan pulang yang dilalui Tao sepertinya semakin rumit. Bunyi gemuruh awan disertai rintik hujan terjadi walaupun sedikit.

Saat berjalan sendirian, perhatian Tao beralih ke balik tubuhnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan sebuah mobil sedang memasang lampu dengan sorot jauh dan dekat bergantian sehingga membuat matanya silau. Awalnya mobil itu hanya diam, namun tiba-tiba deru mesin mobil itu terdengar karena kesunyian malam. Entah mengapa, Tao hanya terdiam memperhatikan mobil itu dan terbelalak saat berpikir bahwa mobil itu berjalan ke arahnya.

Tao membeku seketika. Semua organ tubuhnya seakan berhenti dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Tak terasa, mobil tersebut telah berhenti dan keluarlah sosok dari kursi kemudi. Sosok tersebut membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran sehingga menimbulkan suara keras. Suara keras tersebut berhasil membangkitkan perasaan takut dan cemas Tao, dia berusaha mempercepat langkahnya berjalan dan mulai berlari. Sosok tinggi berasal dari mobil tersebut benar-benar mengikuti Tao. Derap langkahnya semakin tegas saat berusaha mengejar Tao dan berhasil.

Lengan sosok itu berhasil menyentuh bahu kanan Tao,

"Kyaaa! Siapa kau?! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Tao berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan dengan tangannya berusaha memukul-mukul brutal bahkan dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Yaak! Tao-ya! Ini aku!" sang pemilik suara serak itu menghindari tinju-tinjuan yang Tao layangkan kepadanya. Tao yang menutup mata, berpikir bahwa ini suara seperti dia kenal. Dengan berlahan Tao membuka mata dan menyadari siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Kau tidak menganggapku orang mesum kan?" sosok yang dipanggil Tao dengan sebutan Chanyeol oppa tersebut menyingkirkan tinju-tinju Tao yang masih melayang di udara. Kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Cepat aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang."

Tao belum sempat mencerna kejadian barusan tapi pria tinggi dengan sebutan Chanyeol telah meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya tidak sabaran menuju mobil tak jauh dari mereka. Seketika samar-samar Tao mendengarkan rintihan seorang wanita, dan sekarang dia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Baekhyun Unnie?"

"Ne, Tao ya, dia berkontraksi. Dokter bilang kelahirannya akan terjadi sekitar minggu besok. Tapi dari tadi sore dia sudah sering seperti ini dan sekarang makin menjadi. Aku bingung, dan aku ada firasat bahwa sebentar lagi anak kami akan lahir. Aku berencana mencari pertolongan tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa dan yang terlintas..." Chanyeol belum selesai menjelaskan dan Tao dengan langkah seribu berlari menuju mobil meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Dia melihat seorang wanita dengan perut besarnya menjerit kesakitan seperti menahan sesuatu di kursi belakang dalam mobil "Baekhyun unnie... Baik-baik saja kan? Kita tahan ya sebentar." Tao secepat kilat langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk tepat di samping wanita itu sambil menggenggam tanganya. Setelah itu pintu kemudi terbuka dan Chanyeol dengan mantap duduk dan mulai menyalakan mesin. "Chanyeol oppa, dari pada kau menceritakan hal tadi panjang lebar, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Apa sempat?"

"sempat, aku yakin. 20 menit dari sini aku rasa cukup." Tao melihat raut gusar diraut muka pria dibalik kemudi tersebut. "Tak apa. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oppa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Tao melihat sorot mata Chanyeol penuh dengan rasa cemas itu menoleh ke belakang dan memandang istrinya lekat-lekat. Wanita yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk mantap sambil berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir serta menggenggam tangan Tao erat. "Oppa, jangan cemas. Tetaplah mengemudi dengan tenang ya? Aku ada disini untuk membantu" Tao menepuk-tepuk ringang bahu Chanyeol yang dapat diraihnya dan kemudian beberapa saat mobil mulai melaju dengan mantap.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Kris yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring di depan televisi bergerak gelisah sambil terus-terusan melihat jam kecil di atas meja. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal saat tahu bahwa Zitao belum juga pulang, padahal sekarang hampir tengah malam. –Dia ada pekerjaan tambahan,mungkin- pikir Kris. Dan dengan malas lagi dia berusaha untuk tidur di kasur seadaanya di ruang tengah saat itu.

Setelah 10 menit terlewat, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kris, hingga membuatnya sulit tidur sekarang. Mencoba mencari kegiatan lain dengan kembali mengaktifkan tv atau sekedar mengemil makanan ringan. Harus diakui, Kris sedang khawatir terhadap Zitao. Suara angin dan gemuruh kecil terdengar dari dalam rumah. Kris mulai cemas, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kabar Tao hanya dengan menonton tv seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide di kepalanya. Di ambilnya hp hitam yang selama ini dia simpan, meng _charge_ ponsel tersebut dan menghubungkan kembali sim card yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Bisa dibilang, ingatan Kris sangat tajam-sebelumnya kita tau bahwa Kris hanya pura-pura lupa dihadapan Zitao-. Dia bisa mengingat deretan nomor ponsel Tao dengan mudah.

Nada sambung dapat terdengar, namun setelah 30 detik terdengar suara gadis "Ini Huang Zitao, kamu sedang terhubung dengan kotak suara. Aku sedang sibuk, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada bip."

Ayolah, Kris pun berdecak kesal dan mengelah nafas frustasi. 5 kali sudah dia hanya mendengar suara Zitao yang menghubungkan penelepon ke kotak suara. Akhirnya Kris meninggalkan ke kotak suara, "Zitao, ini aku Kris, Kau dimana? Sudah tengah malam tapi belum pulang? Aku kelaparan, makanan yang kau tinggal tidak cukup untuk rasa laparku. Aku tidak bisa masak dan kau harus melihat perban bekas luka aku yang sudah 3 hari tidak dibersihkan. Kau tahu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku..."

Seketika perkataan Kris yang penuh emosi itu terputus. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan duduk di bangku teras rumah minimalis Zitao. Matanya menerawang, desir pada dadanya yang selama ini ada, dan dia sudah mulai mengerti itu apa. Mengelah nafas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Cepatlah pulang."

Kris dengan langkah berat kembali masuk ke dalam rumah merebahkan dirinya dan melihat pintu kamar Zitao dalam. "Sekarang aku tahu apa urusan aku, Sehun." Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat yang tertuju ke nomor ponsel Sehun.

.

"Pesan dari siapa? Apakah dari pemuda itu?" Saat ini perempuan bermata rusa, Luhan sedang bersama Sehun di lobby sebuah homestay sederhana yang tidak jauh dari pantai tidak tahu mengapa dia datang bertemu dengan Sehun kembali tanpa sama sekali di intruksikan oleh Sehun. Sejak tadi mereka hanya diam, sejak Luhan mulai menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya mengenai Zitao dan Kris. Namun ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Luhan kepada Sehun, tatapan mengagumi.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa Luhan-ssi?" Sehun tidak menggubris pertanyaan Luhan yang tetap fokus pada ponselnya yang terdengar nada massenger. Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Luhan katakan, atau memang Sehun tidak mau tahu akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau membahas pembahasan kita sebelumnya."

Sehun belum sempat membuka pesan yang datang, dia melirik Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya dan menjawab dengan lantang. "Perasaan ambigu yang kau rasakan itu Luhan, tidak bisa menghalangiku untuk membawa pergi Kris hyung dari sini."

"Kau salah paham Sehun. Maksud aku, apabila benar Zitao jatuh cinta, bagaimana?"

"Rasa suka tidak akan dengan mudah menjadi cinta. Lagipula Kris hyung juga tampan, tidak heran kalau gadis itu suka padanya."

"Aku sudah seperti kakaknya Sehun. Ini terlalu rumit."

"Sudah aku bilang, bukan itu inti masalah ini. Sekarang Kris hyung bersama gadis China itu. Mereka tinggal bersama dan sekarang Kris hyung tidak ingin pulang. Selama ini hanya paman aku yang membiayai hidup dan kuliahku. Bagaimana aku tidak mengikuti perintahnya?"

"Sehun, aku tahu kau telah memikirkan hal ini, mengapa sampai pemuda hyungmu itu tidak ingin pulang dan berusaha tetap tinggal disini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Aku yakin awalnya dia memang terluka dan aku juga tahu Zitao lah yang telah mengobati dan merawatnya. Sebelum kau bawa dia pulang, pikirlah terlebih dulu apa yang akan terjadi." Luhan berbicara dengan tatapan serius dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan pikirannya.

Sehun diam. Perkataan Luhan tersebut membesit hatinya. "Aku tahu. Sudah larut sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sehun. Perasaan yang rumit muncul, hanya mereka yang membuat terlibat masalah itu yang dapat menyelesaikannya. Apa kau sanggup menyelesaikannya sendiri? Apa hyung-mu itu sanggup? apa tidak ada hal-hal yang aneh pada dirimu?"

Luhan berbicara lantang sambil berdiri saat Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkannya di sofa lobby tersebut. Luhan dengan reflek menyentuh dadanya kuat saat melihat Sehun berhenti di tempat tanpa berbalik.

"Yang aneh itu, hanya saat kau tahu itu apa, tapi tetap saja kau simpan. Itulah kesalahan Kris-hyung juga adikmu itu. Aku tahu Luhan, situasi dan kondisilah dapat menimbulkan rasa cinta, juga dapat memaksanya untuk terhapuskan." Sehun berbicara lantang dan akhirnya secara berlahan memutar badannya.

"Aku terlalu melihat jelas dari matamu, Luhan-ssi. " entah kenapa, Sehun manatap Luhan lembut dan tidak lupa pula senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah Luhan lihat.

Sehun pun kembali menuju kamarnya dan tetap meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Terlalu jelas." Luhan mulai tersenyum getir. " Zi, maafkan aku" Luhan terduduk keras pada sofa menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

.

.

TBC

 **Thank you for waiting this FF *iwish and i'm sorry if i getting update toooooo late *takeabow90degree**

 **Marhaban ya Ramadhan and last, wanna Review *Vsign**


End file.
